


Challenge accepted

by cornwankies



Category: teen wolf AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwankies/pseuds/cornwankies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I borrowed Thatworldinverted's Sterek because I love their work and couldn't get this image out of my head.</p>
<p>Stiles sets an unspoken challenge for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we keep it going on and on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981023) by [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted). 



Derek comes home to find Stiles nervously holding a platter with a scotch on the rocks and a small bowl of warm spanish olives. Stiles is wearing loose black harem pants sitting low, almost obscenely low on his hips and naked from there up except for a pale white paper collar around his neck. The collar is closed by a white origami bow, delicately folded and sitting just so with the tails scraping against his defined collar bones. Derek controls himself long enough to take off his jacket and drape it over a chair and walk around Stiles slowly, drinking in the smell of nervous sweat on Stiles' skin and the sight of his boy waiting on him. Coming back before him he slowly reaches out for the glass without dropping eye contact with Stiles and throws it back in a single decisive tip of the glass. The paper collar is begging to be spoiled to be soaked with blood and sweat and tears and cum and saliva and it's all Derek can do to take the platter from Stiles and put it on the table and point to the bedroom.  
A smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth as he tells Stiles "challenge accepted".

**Author's Note:**

> I work with paper and was really moved by Let's Talk About Sex series and then accidentally this. I'm so sorry it's my first ever.


End file.
